Physicians use X-ray images for diagnosis, medical interventions, surgical procedures, et cetera. For example, in fluoroscopy a series of live X-ray images are displayed during an intervention to give an orientation to the physicians. One of the widely used interventions is a catheter based treatment of the heart termed as Valvuloplasty. X-ray images enhance the visualisation of bones and hard tissues in comparison with organs, whereas they provide only a faint outline of the organ. This leads to a situation wherein the internal structures of the organ are not being easily identifiable by X-ray images, as they are not indicative in the X-ray image.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,697,972 relates to an image guided navigation system for tracking the location of a catheter in a region of a patient based on multiple fluoroscopic images of the region. Exposing a patient to fluoroscopy throughout the intervention exposes both the patient and radiographers to harmful radiation.